


一颗葡萄引发的恋爱事件

by Brxhub_4jw



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxhub_4jw/pseuds/Brxhub_4jw
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	一颗葡萄引发的恋爱事件

翟潇闻和焉栩嘉到酒店的时候其他人还没到。  
昨儿晚上两个人还准备偷摸着出去再偷渡一次奶茶，结果猝不及防收到通知说让他们俩和其他四个练习生赶紧收拾下东西，第二天去帝都参加一个活动。  
翟潇闻听闻之后第一反应竟然是，还好刚才没真的出去，不然就要被当场抓包了。  
刚才来酒店的路上，翟潇闻眼尖地看见了附近的一家水果店，到了酒店还央着焉栩嘉陪他偷偷去买了两斤葡萄和三斤桃子，准备到时候分给其他人一起吃。毕竟大家都是在营里共患难过来的，这个时候能有水果吃实在是意外之喜，当然要和大家一起分享。  
翟潇闻对自己的安排自豪得不得了。  
焉栩嘉对于他的自夸只是赞同地点头，拎着桃子跟在他身后，纵容地笑。

结果到了酒店却发现只有他们俩到了，所以现在只好两个人一起坐在给他们开的房间里，焉栩嘉剥葡萄，翟潇闻就坐在他对面，眼巴巴看着他剥。  
焉栩嘉修长手指拈起一颗，指尖捻起一点皮，然后一点点把皮给撕了下来。那葡萄深紫晶莹，焉栩嘉技术高超，最后那颗葡萄在他指尖颤颤巍巍的，表面光滑，看起来汁水饱满香甜馥郁，翟潇闻忍不住咽了口唾沫。  
随后那葡萄莹莹的果肉被递到了他嘴边。  
焉栩嘉见他愣着，不由得笑了：“怎么了？刚才不还很想吃吗？”  
翟潇闻眨眨眼，怀着十二万分的信任把整个葡萄含了进去。  
时间一刹那静止了。  
焉栩嘉看翟潇闻的表情，感觉似乎不太妙。  
“……好酸。”翟潇闻感觉自己的口腔的每一块粘膜都在抗议，并且对于他刚才全副武装偷偷摸摸还拽上了焉栩嘉去买葡萄的这个举动表达了鄙夷。  
焉栩嘉本来还想为自家男友面子着想忍着笑，但看他那模样实在是有点憋不住。  
翟潇闻还是第一次见焉栩嘉笑得这么大声。  
“别笑了！”翟潇闻艰难地把嘴里的果肉咽下去，伸手也去摘了一颗，“我不管，痛当然是痛的，但是我一个人痛是不可能的。”  
不过虽然嘴上放着狠话，翟潇闻还是避开了那些青涩的果实，挑了一颗一看就熟透了的紫葡萄。只是他的技术就没有焉栩嘉那么好了，剥了一个，果肉被指尖就都已经染上了淋漓的汁水，而成品的表面就像一个剥壳失败惨不忍睹的溏心水煮蛋。  
焉栩嘉眉眼里都是明晃晃的笑意，只是紧闭着嘴就是不肯接受这颗来自男朋友的“爱的葡萄”。  
翟潇闻哪里会这么容易屈服，捻着那颗莹润剔透的葡萄，在他唇上蹭来蹭去，糊了他一嘴和自己一手的汁水。焉栩嘉好气又好笑，刚想开口说话，结果翟潇闻趁机把整个葡萄都塞了进去。  
指尖却和唇舌却在汁水四溢的果肉边上相遇了。  
翟潇闻一怔，手还没来得及收回，脸上和脖颈已经因为那湿热的触感而争先恐后地燎起了绯红。焉栩嘉欣赏了一会儿他的羞恼，突然一张嘴，轻轻地叼住了他的指尖，然后用一只手捉住了翟潇闻身陷囹圄的那只手的手腕。  
他刚刚用湿巾擦过的的指尖冰凉，贴在翟潇闻的手腕上更衬得翟潇闻整个人滚烫。焉栩嘉齿间格外磨人地细细舔咬着对方的肌肤，一点一点用唇舌亲吻翟潇闻沾染了葡萄汁水的指尖。  
从指腹游走到指节，再从指节到掌心。  
翟潇闻痒得蜷起了手指，红着脸看他，肯定了面前这个忍不住笑意的人完完全全就是故意的。  
“焉栩嘉，我之前怎么没发现你这么流氓。”  
焉栩嘉挑起眉：“你不知道的事情多了去了。”  
“还有什么我不知道的？”  
“还有……其实你刚刚剥的这个还挺甜的，要尝尝吗？”  
翟潇闻有点怔，还傻傻问：“真的吗？”  
焉栩嘉没忍住，笑出了声。  
翟潇闻这才反应过来焉栩嘉是什么意思，可要出口的话却已经被焉栩嘉的唇舌温柔覆盖，口腔里肆意妄为的是温软的葡萄香气。  
他突然觉得方才被亲吻过的手指有点无处安放，本想把手腕轻轻搁在焉栩嘉的肩上，却被焉栩嘉的手紧紧握住，再纠缠成十指相扣的模样。  
刚才因为酸涩的葡萄汁水而皱缩的口腔粘膜被焉栩嘉的温柔气息安抚，翟潇闻还想对刚才焉栩嘉的捉弄表示一下象征性的抗拒，但身体却已经习惯性地放松下来，温柔地包容了焉栩嘉同样温柔的入侵。  
唇分时翟潇闻已经有点晕晕乎乎的了，他盯着焉栩嘉含着温柔又汹涌的爱意的眼眸，好似看见了哪个夜晚的星辰。  
灯光和星光在他眼里交替闪烁，明亮又温柔。  
翟潇闻像被蛊惑了一般开口。  
“好像，是要甜一点。”

焉栩嘉整个人顿住，看向翟潇闻的眼神逐渐变深。翟潇闻这才反应过来刚才自己都说了什么，但还没来得及躲，焉栩嘉已经再次倾身吻上来，把少年的身体禁锢在自己和沙发之间。这个吻似乎和之前的一样，紧迫而亲昵，但好像又有哪里不太一样。  
好像心脏比第一次接吻的时候跳得还要快，像是什么东西就要挣脱血脉的束缚释放出来了一样。他是这样，焉栩嘉也是这样。  
翟潇闻仰起头承受这个熟悉而陌生的吻，突然感觉一只手从宽松的卫衣下摆探了进去。  
翟潇闻身子一僵。  
焉栩嘉的手也停住了。  
他的掌心盖在翟潇闻背后的肌肤上，相贴的地方烧起了腾腾的热。翟潇闻的心跳隔着血肉传来，在他手心和他的脉搏达成了一致。  
房间里有一瞬间的安静，安静得好像只有两个人的心跳声，逐渐加快又逐渐重合。  
翟潇闻突然明白过来在胸腔里沸腾的是什么了。  
那是人最原始的喜爱和欲望。  
也是世界上最为不可思议的化学反应。

最后是焉栩嘉的指尖先开始动的，他轻柔而缓慢地从颈后开始顺着脊椎一节节向下抚摸着，最后在尾椎附近慢慢游走，手势轻柔，像在膜拜什么稀世珍宝。  
他的指尖在哪里游移，翟潇闻就感觉哪里的肌肤开始颤栗。  
焉栩嘉的唇轻轻离开了翟潇闻的唇舌，转而移到了他的耳畔，轻轻地印下一个湿热的吻。翟潇闻颤了一下，耳廓像熟透了一样，可他人却久久没有动作。  
似乎犹豫，又似乎抗拒。  
焉栩嘉深吸了口气，苦笑了一下。  
刚才的动作只是试探而已，现在看来可能还是有点太莽撞了。  
应该再等等的。  
焉栩嘉深觉自己要是再保持这样的姿势绝对忍不下去，正准备起身冷静一下，结果刚抬起头就感觉翟潇闻动了。  
翟潇闻也轻轻地抬起头，然后吻了一下焉栩嘉的喉结。  
那一块薄薄的脆弱的皮肤被翟潇闻含在唇舌之间，距离咽喉如此之近。  
自己的命脉就这样被对方如此轻易地用唇掌控了，焉栩嘉本以为对方是无意识的亲吻，结果一低眸却对上了少年清亮的眼神。那眼神里笑意微微，有紧张也有无辜，但没有后悔。  
焉栩嘉咬紧了牙：“你可想好了。”  
翟潇闻没作声，只是顺着他的颈部线条又向下到他的锁骨边咬了一口，然后又小心地舔了一下那个不算伤口的红色印记。  
焉栩嘉深深呼吸了一口。  
再忍简直不是人。

焉栩嘉把他的卫衣从下面卷起来，露出少年清瘦而白皙的躯体，因为害羞而泛起了一点漂亮的粉色。焉栩嘉低下身，从小腹开始一点点向上舔吻过去，留下一道蜿蜒的水色。  
小男生DIY都是自己草草解决，翟潇闻哪里会知道自己身体其他地方竟然也可以这么敏感，更别说在别人的掌控下亲身经历这种刺激，他连脚背都绷直了。  
“闻闻。”他轻声喊他，吻了吻他最上面最贴近心脏的那根肋骨，唇角似乎含着一点奇异的笑意。  
翟潇闻有点疑惑，刚“嗯”了一句回应他，结果尾音就在喉咙里变了调。  
焉栩嘉正把那点凸起卷入唇齿间碾磨，动作轻柔却带着浓重的情欲味道。那一小块肌肤本就敏感脆弱得要命，被他轻轻用牙齿搔刮着，翟潇闻感觉身体不知哪里好像突然起了隐秘的变化。焉栩嘉和他肌肤相贴，自然察觉了这变化，不由得埋首在他胸前，闷闷地笑了一声。  
那声音隔着胸腔传来，翟潇闻又羞又恼，想要推开，焉栩嘉却更近地贴上来，把腿顶入对方双腿之间，唇舌上挑逗的成分也更大了些。他最后吻了吻那一点肉色的凸起，然后离开，那小东西泛红微肿沾染水光，暴露在灯光之下，看起来好不可怜。  
然而翟潇闻还没来得及喘口气，焉栩嘉就又寻到了另一边，开始故技重施。  
“……嗯……”  
刚才被焉栩嘉亲吻舔舐过的那只手还和始作俑者十指相扣着，翟潇闻又是紧张又是迷茫，另一只手忍不住插入了焉栩嘉发间。  
“……嘉嘉……”  
他瞪大眼睛，感觉自己好像回到了水上运动会那天，可这次的水浪却格外汹涌。他整个人被浸在水里随波浮沉，只有面前这个人是他让他安心的唯一浮木。  
焉栩嘉的手在他腰腹温柔地安抚他：“嗯，我在这。”  
他把翟潇闻十指相扣的那只手放到了自己肩上让他环着自己，然后开始慢慢解自己衬衫的扣子。他从最后一个扣子开始，解得慢条斯理，一边解还不忘一边用唇舌安抚翟潇闻。  
两人衣服的褪下似乎是水到渠成顺理成章。  
焉栩嘉伸出手去，从沙发边上的柜子抽屉里拿了安全套和润滑液。翟潇闻朦朦胧胧中瞥见，撇了撇嘴，把手圈在焉栩嘉脖颈上。  
“焉栩嘉，你为什么这么熟练啊！”  
翟潇闻现在眼尾微红，唇泛水色，早被焉栩嘉折腾得身娇体软，这一句说是质问倒不如说是在撒娇。  
焉栩嘉轻轻笑了，他含着翟潇闻的耳垂，想了想，含含糊糊道：“可能这就叫‘时光不负有心人’吧。”  
“你听听你这说的是人话吗？”  
焉栩嘉笑得更放肆：“这算什么，我等会儿都不做人了。”  
翟潇闻深知再讨论下去自己根本没办法再讨到什么好，干脆闭了嘴。  
焉栩嘉挤了一手湿滑润泽的膏体，抹在那个隐秘的入口上，开始慢慢地一点点开拓。翟潇闻在他身下因为细密的撕裂的疼痛而微微颤抖。他的指尖按压过甬道的褶皱，一点点撑开，翟潇闻感觉全身上下的感官都集中在了那一块地方，不管是外物的侵入带来的疼痛还是最为隐私的地方被恋人抚弄带来的羞耻感都被无数倍地放大了。  
那膏体似乎也是带葡萄味儿的，在他炙热的体温下慢慢融化成液体，染了两个人一身葡萄的香气。焉栩嘉的动作也因为融化的液体开始带上“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水声，这声音太过羞耻，翟潇闻不由得咬住了自己的下唇别过头去。焉栩嘉看他咬得自己唇色泛白，皱了皱眉，倾身上前吻住了翟潇闻的唇，轻轻撬开了他的牙齿，舔了舔他唇上的那个牙印。  
“别怕。”  
焉栩嘉温柔而不容拒绝地将手指的数量增加了，翟潇闻感觉对方正一点点地进入自己本不应该受到外物入侵的地方，进出的速度也愈发地快了，喉咙里不由得发出一声闷哼。  
不知道是痛苦还是愉悦。  
焉栩嘉只是温柔而耐心地一点点开拓着，不心急也不粗暴，似乎想要给自己的恋人留下最美好的第一次的回忆。他指尖在摸索的过程中不知道触及了哪个点，翟潇闻突然发出了一声黏糊的呻吟。  
“……嗯，哈啊，嘉嘉……别……”  
“是这儿吗？”  
焉栩嘉微微屈起指节，在那点上又按了按。  
前列腺被刺激的快感比直接刺激性器还要来得强烈，翟潇闻整个身子都软了下来，喉咙里也带了哭腔：“嘉嘉……”  
他声音本就像夏天的冰沙一样绵软又清亮，如今只是在涌动的热潮中逐渐融化成了一捧温柔香甜的汁液。  
“嗯？”  
焉栩嘉声音有点喑哑，他另一只手向下寻到了翟潇闻另一个脆弱的地方，开始缓缓套弄起来。前后夹击，进退两难，翟潇闻喉咙里发出一声绵长的呻吟，忍不住把头仰了起来，靠在沙发皮质的扶手上，脖颈的曲线是精致而优美的一道弧。  
焉栩嘉凑上前，学着翟潇闻之前的动作，舔咬了一下他的喉结。  
翟潇闻现在脑海里一片混沌，整个身体都好像不是他自己的了。陌生的情欲在他四肢百骸里乱窜，他说不出话，只得任由身上这人摆布。  
焉栩嘉的唇又向上移动着找到了他的唇，轻轻啄了一下。  
这个吻不带任何的情欲色彩，甚至两个人的舌头都没有碰到，翟潇闻却好像突然被这个吻点燃了似的。他抱着焉栩嘉的脖颈，开始缓慢却坚定地回应着对方。  
他的腿根碰到了对方炙热的勃起，翟潇闻被那个温度骇了一跳，然后慢慢伸出手去，似乎是想隔着布料抚慰着对方的分身。  
焉栩嘉哭笑不得。  
“翟潇闻。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地喊他的名字，“我看你是故意来撩拨我的吧？”  
翟潇闻眨眨眼，脸上一派无辜，焉栩嘉看了他一会儿还是忍不住妥协，拉着翟潇闻的手慢慢把自己裤子的腰带解开了，然后从边上探了进去。触手就是坚挺火热，翟潇闻有点发憷，焉栩嘉却没给他反悔的机会，让他慢慢地学着抚弄那东西。  
翟潇闻现学现卖，用刚才焉栩嘉抚慰自己的方式上下套弄着，感受那根东西在他手下慢慢变得更加挺立，也更加坚硬。  
“……闻闻。”焉栩嘉喘了一声，几乎是贴着他耳朵撒娇般地喊他的名字。  
翟潇闻看他一个表情就知道他是什么意思，调整了一下自己的姿势，如同要把自己献祭出去一般。  
“来吧。”他深吸了一口气，感觉到自己的身体其实正在期待着接下来的结合与充盈。  
焉栩嘉调整了一下两人的姿势，开始用自己的身体一点点地品尝对方柔软的内腔，肌肤之间只有一层薄薄的膜，但是他的柔软、温暖和他的坚硬、炙热都没有因为这一层膜而消解，反而像是拓印了下来一般，更加清晰而深刻地印在两个人的脑海里。  
焉栩嘉生怕弄疼了翟潇闻，进一点又退一点，反倒把翟潇闻折磨得直哼。  
“……你，你不如快点。”翟潇闻深吸了一口气，感觉自己像是岸上缺氧缺水而濒临死亡的鱼，情欲让他脑子有点断电，话也变得语无伦次，“长痛……唔，不如短痛……”  
焉栩嘉身体力行地摸索到了刚才手指找到的那个点。  
就那么一下，翟潇闻喉咙里就不受控制地发出了甜腻的呜咽。  
焉栩嘉却没这么轻易地放过他，反而有节奏地一下下顶弄着那块地方，好像要从里面碾磨出什么东西似的。翟潇闻的身子随他的动作而不断起伏，后穴和分身的快感在大脑里双重累加，他恍惚间觉得自己眼前一白，又一暗。  
焉栩嘉把自己的手抽出来，上面沾了浓稠的白浊，未能幸免的还有两个人的小腹。那液体从指缝间慢慢滴落在两个人的小腹上，  
翟潇闻蒙住了自己的眼睛。焉栩嘉知道他脸皮薄，也没逗他，自己抽了湿巾擦干净了。高潮过后的后穴更加松软，焉栩嘉身下却没停，直接顶入了内腔的最深处。完全结合的那一下两个人都不由得抱紧了对方。翟潇闻尚未从刚才高潮的余韵中缓过神来，就开始迎接新一轮的顶入。焉栩嘉操弄的速度比刚才还快上几分，翟潇闻眼角都被逼出了生理泪水。  
“焉栩嘉……”他用酥软的嗓音轻轻喊他的名字，“……唔……你，你怎么这样啊……嗯……”  
焉栩嘉含了含他已经嫣红微肿的唇，柔声道：“嗯，都是我的错……”  
他顿了顿，轻轻吻了吻翟潇闻的眼角：“你别哭。”  
柔软的内壁已经完全接受了异物的存在，当疼痛完全褪去，剩下的只有轻盈的欢愉。翟潇闻感觉快感像海浪一样袭来，而他只能做一只躺在冰上的南极小企鹅，被海浪温柔又极富有侵略性地席卷而过。  
“……哈啊……嘉嘉，你……快一点……”  
“呜……我，我不行了……”  
他甩了甩头，在一片迷茫与混沌之中摸索着搂紧了焉栩嘉的脖颈。  
焉栩嘉也搂紧了他的腰身，卡着他的腰慢慢地退出来又狠狠地撞进去。翟潇闻喉咙里的话已经被撞得破碎不堪，只能发出一些无意义的呻吟。焉栩嘉最后深深地吻住了翟潇闻的唇，唇齿间的碰撞和身体的碰撞同时在两个人脑海里擦出明亮的火花。翟潇闻身子一颤，和焉栩嘉同时到达了高潮。  
刚经历过性事的翟潇闻连根手指头都抬不起来了，被焉栩嘉抱着去浴室清理的时候干脆直接睡了过去。朦胧中只感觉焉栩嘉把自己放在了床上，然后躺在他身侧，在他耳畔格外温柔说了一句。  
“晚安。”

翟潇闻醒来的时候天已经黑了，被窝里是暖和的，可是身边没有人。  
他刚想下床就感觉自己的腿已经完全无法支撑自己身体的重量了。翟潇闻像一位苟延残喘的老妪，扶着墙一步一步地走出去，结果只看见桌上放了一个保温桶，焉栩嘉不在。  
翟潇闻在桌边坐下，打开保温桶的盖子，海鲜粥的香气一下子四溢开来。他晚饭没吃，又运动了一个下午，现在饿极了。他拿了勺子慢慢喝了半桶，还颇体贴地剩了半桶给焉栩嘉。  
“你醒了？”  
焉栩嘉刷卡进门，看见他正抱着手坐在桌边，似乎在等他的解释。  
“刚才把剩下的桃子送到南南他们那边去了，南南说桃子特别甜，然后我顺便去楼下结了一下费用。”  
“早知道我们也吃桃子了。”  
翟潇闻闻言悔之不迭：“那你也没留几个！那么甜的桃子呢！”  
焉栩嘉似乎早料到他会这么说，从背后变戏法一般变出一个来：“喏，就知道你会馋。”  
翟潇闻一直都很容易被满足，拿着洗得干干净净的桃子喜笑颜开，他一转眼又瞥见了那一大碗葡萄，颇头疼地道：“那葡萄怎么办，好歹也是花了钱买的呀，浪费多不好。”  
“那要不你再试一个？”焉栩嘉走到他面前揶揄道。  
“然后呢？”翟潇闻听出他背后的意味，横了他一眼。  
“然后……再来一次？”  
翟潇闻抄起手里的桃就想扔过去。  
“焉栩嘉，求求你了，做个人吧！”

这句话却被焉栩嘉的唇含住了，他低下头用指尖轻轻地抬起翟潇闻的下颔，让他被迫地把这句话咽回了喉咙里。  
“这不都怪你吗？”  
翟潇闻见他竟然还恶人先告状，刚想说些什么，就看见焉栩嘉朝他露出了一个分外邪气的笑容。  
“因为看见你就不太想做人了。”


End file.
